1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to watches and, particularly, to a watch having a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart watches are employed for events reminding and time reminding besides displaying time and data. Some smart watches entitles users to input events via microphone employed by the smart watch. The microphone is mounted in the watch which results in a additional circuit board being mounted in the watch and thicken the watch. Furthermore, the additional circuit board is powered by a battery of the watch which results in shortening service life of the battery of the watch.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.